It Isn't Over Yet
by shegal92
Summary: Violet discovers a note in her locker from a certain Hilary Felina. Disobeying her mother, Violet meets her and gets in the biggest trouble of her young life.
1. The note

Disclaimer: Don't own Violet or any other Incredibles.

My second Incredibles fic. It has some ties with Through My Eyes, but it's readable

without reading that one. Read and review

Violet Parr walked down the halls, glad to be alone again. Opening up had been one of the

best decisions of her life, but she still liked to be alone too. She wore her midnight hair down for a

change, no bright colors on her shirt. Today, she was her old self and felt wonderful. Putting

herself out was exhausting. She tucked a strand behind her ear, smiling at everyone who walked

by. Well, she wasn't going _totally_ back to herself. She put her combination in her locker and as she

opened it, a note fell out. She leaned over and picked it up.

"To: Violet Parr. No "from" on it." She murmured. She skimmed the note.

_Dear Miss Parr,_

_Interested in strengthening your unique powers? Meet in the lunchroom at 4:00 on Thursday to _

_learn more._

_-Hilary Felina_

Violet Parr looked through it again. Her instinct told her it was a prank or a trap. But no

one knew of her super-hero life at school and surely none of the villains knew about Violet Parr.

Who was Hilary Felina? Was she friend or foe? Violet tucked the note carefully into her pocket. She better ask Mom about this, she probably knew more than she knew.

I know, short chapter. Next one will be up ASAP. Please review and tell me if you're

actually reading this.


	2. No way, hosa!

Disclaimer: All I own is the mysterious Hilary Felina. Nothing else, so far.

Violet forgot about the note for awhile. Until dinner time rolled around. And that was pure chaos in the Parr family. Mashed potato flew over Violet's head and landed on the wall.

"Jack-Jack, please eat it." Helen Parr begged her son. Sometimes even a flexible super heroine can meet her match.

"Please? For Mommy?" Bob Parr casually read the cover story on the newspaper, oblivious to the world around him. That didn't help anyone but himself.

"Stupid election. They have to take another vote due to Mr. Donald." Dash, well, it was same old, same old.

"So, have you kissed Tony yet?" He asked her over and over and over and over until she thought he'd never stop. She couldn't think of what to tell Mom with his constant stream of jabbering. A light bulb flashed on in her brain. She turned to Dash, grinning evilly.

"That isn't all I've been doing." He stopped dead in his sentence, his eyes wide. Violet had done the impossible. She had made Dash speechless. She turned back to her food, but she saw everyone staring at her. Even Jack-Jack, who had no clue what she was talking about, had paused mid-bite.

"Honey, I think we need to have a talk." Mr. Incredible started. More like Mr. Incredibly Not Getting It. However, Elastigirl was reading it loud and clear. She nodded her head, showing Violet that she understood. She hadn't really done that, she was just getting Dash to shut up. It was that whole mother-daughter psychic connection in progress.

The rest of dinner went a lot smoother. Jack-Jack decided to actually eat his food, Dash was silent the rest of the time, and Bob just went on and on about how wrong that was to do and the consequences that might follow her actions. Violet and Helen just continued to eat their food, almost laughing at Bob. Violet decided to tell her Mom about the note after dinner.

Violet sat down on the bed, reading the note over and over, wondering what it meant. She had asked Mom to talk after she was done with the dishes and Violet guessed she was almost done. Even on the carpeted floor, Violet heard Helen coming down the hall. She entered Violet's room and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What's up, sweetie?" Violet looked into her eyes. She remembered a trick she had once read out of a Girl's Life magazine. It said if someone's pupils were large, it meant it was more likely for them to say yes. Her Mom's pupils were pretty big right now.

"I found this note in my locker this morning." Violet handed over the note to Helen. She read it, a look of perplexion on her face. Violet could tell that she read it over and over by the way her eyes scanned the page.

"No way. No possible way." Violet caught Elastigirl's words.

"You're always telling me that I need to work on my powers. Here you go." Violet shrugged her shoulders. That wasn't exactly as poetic as she had planned, but it worked. Mrs. Parr shook her head.

"No, no I don't want you to do this." She said with a voice Violet had never heard. Fury and fear mixed together in her voice, making it sound shaky.

"Why not, Mom?" Violet knew she sounded whiny, but this didn't make any since. Work on your powers, work on your powers, oh wait don't want you to do this.

"Because I said." Helen glared at her daughter. She should have told her that night it was all too much. It was too late now. She stormed out, leaving Violet baffled.

Violet growled, falling onto her pillow. She screamed into it, releasing all the pressure bottled up inside of her. It just didn't make sense. Why was Mom being so moody? It wasn't anything major. Violet picked up the note, read it again to herself, and decided it wasn't anything to worry about. She'd check it out and see if it was safe. Violet smiled. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do. She'd defy Mrs. Helen Parr for the first time in her whole teenager years. She dozed off, imagining how great that _I told you so_ would feel after Mom found out.

She sat down shakily onto her bed. Hadn't Hilary done enough damage? She opened a drawer she wouldn't even let Bob see. It was her collection of her family before Robert had died. She pulled out her favorite picture and looked at it. It had her and her mother and her father and her standing beside Robert. She felt a lump at the back of her throat as she remembered how happy they had all been. She had already taken Robert's life, what did she want with Violet's. She set the picture back into the drawer. At least Violet had enough sense to listen to her. She knew what she was talking about; this wasn't a stupid rule just to ruin her life. Jack-Jack began crying and she sighed. Violet thankfully wasn't as rebellious as other teens.

Keep on reviewing, please.


	3. Hilary Felina and Eve

Disclaimer: All I own is the mysterious Hilary Felina. Nothing else, so far.

Violet inched nervously towards the room she was supposed to meet Hilary in. She was afraid; she didn't know who she was. But she also felt brave, brave from defying her mother. Sure she felt bad. But this was for the best, right? Her hand turned the knob slowly. She couldn't turn back now. The door opened and Violet tiptoed inside. She didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" This was a prank, turn around! No, not this time. I will be brave, I will be brave. Violet saw two young ladies walk towards her.

"You must be Violet." One of the ladies purred.

"I'm Hilary and this is my assistant, Eve." The other lady, Eve, thrust out her hand and Violet shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Eve said energetically. Violet sized up the two women.

Hilary was tall and slim, with a black business women's suit on. She had wild red hair, which didn't look like it had been brushed in who knows how long. She had dark, sinister eyes with a small gleam in them. Her nails looked more like claws, but most of all were her teeth. Two sharp glistening fangs smiled at her behind blood red lips. Violet turned her attention to Eve, who looked less suspicious than Hilary.

Eve was a little bit shorter than Hilary, about average height. She had a royal purple suit mocking Hilary's and her wavy brown hair, neater than Hilary's, was pulled back. She had a pretty smile that made Violet feel welcome, but her eyes were different. They were like cat's eyes, a yellowish color that seemed forbidding or an early warning sign.

"Please, take a seat." Hilary motioned for three chairs set in a triangle. Violet sat in the chair across from them.

"So, Violet. Let's start with the basics. Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Okay, we know you're female." Hilary mumbled to herself. It was a few minutes before another question was asked; Eve had explained that they were "already known" questions.

"Birthday?"

"May 17."

"Parent's names?" Violet paused. Should she tell them? It was probably okay, not like they would use that information against her.

"Bob and Helen Parr." Hilary paused and looked at Eve.

"Bob and Helen, they sound familiar." Her pencil tapped on the clipboard she was holding.

"Didn't we go to high school with them?" Eve asked.

"Oh yeah!" Then, they proceeded. A knot in Violet's stomach settled and wouldn't go away. Had she betrayed her parents? Probably not, I mean they just went to high school together. Nothing wrong with that, right?

&&&

Helen Parr stood putting the whites into the washing machine, when Bob came in.

"Any clue where Violet went off to?" He asked his wife. She paused, trying to remember what Violet had told her.

"I think she went to Tony's house to study." Bob marched off.

"I'll show him studying." Helen sighed.

"Bob?" He stormed back to the laundry room.

"Violet was just trying to get Dash to shut up last night. I would've done the same thing."

Bob paused.

"I knew that. And that's not going to stop me from calling!" A few minutes passed and Bob came back to his wife.

"She's not there."

"What? She said she'd be there."

"Well, she's not. And apparently he has caller id." Bob went off in a different direction.

"Snooky Bear, like who in their right mind would call someone that?" He muttered. Helen paused, and then realization came over her.

"Oh no." She whispered. She ran into the family room where Dash was mindlessly playing video games.

"Dash!" Helen called.

"Next…time…I…die." He promised, pressing random buttons. He screamed as a big Game Over flashed on the screen.

"NOOO! The evil Lord Bunnicle cannot defeat my almighty gaming powers!" He turned around to face his mother.

"What is it, Mom? Did aliens abduct Violet and gouge out her brains to study human life?"

"Not that I know of. Do you know where Violet is?"

"Nope and I do not care. She hasn't been around to restart my game and it is glorious. I actually made it to Level 7! Can you believe it, Mom, can you? Hey, Mom. Let me tell you about this one part, it's so cool…" An idea struck Helen.

"What if I told you I have a job for you that you can use your super powers for?"

"If it's cleaning my room, I'll pass."

"No, actually out in public." Dash's eyes went wide.

"Oh, that would be so cool. But it's as unlikely as me acing the math test I need to study for, because you told us, and I quote, "Dashiell Robert Parr, how many times have I told you not to use your powers!" But in case you are, I'm listening."

"Thank you. I just need you to go by Violet's school to see if she's there."

"Do I get to embarrass her?"

"No! Try to stay hidden, this could mean life or death."

"Cool! Thanks Mom, bye!" With that, the boy wonder crashed through the front door.

"Honey, you need to fix the door again!" Helen called to her husband.

"Can't that boy ever use the handle?"

&&&

"Super Dash is closing in on his target. His mission: find his older annoying sister. Get out alive." Dash crept along the bushes outside of the school. The janitor was just about to lock up for the night. Dash sped past him and down the halls.

"What the?" He asked himself. He shrugged, thinking he just imagined it, and closed the door.

Dash sped down the hallways, pausing at each door. Finally, he found where Violet was sitting with two other girls. Violet was standing up.

"So we'll see you next week, same time?" A brunette asked. Violet nodded.

"Oh, she is so busted!" Dash didn't know exactly what they were doing, but he knew that Mom would probably ground her. Oh, this was gold!

Dash ran back home in 56 seconds. Helen was waiting.

"So?" She asked Dash.

"She was with two other girls, a brunette and a hot red head." Dash did a tiger growl.

"She doesn't know what she's doing to me." He said dreamily.

"Don't get attached, they may want to kill you." Helen stared out the window.

"Any clue when she's getting home."

"She's heading back right now. And if you don't mind, his lordship is going to get his butt kicked." Dash picked up the remote control and began stabbing again at buttons.

Helen seemed to be in a world of her own. How could she? Helen had told her not to, but she did it anyway. She thought she could trust her. But then, Helen realized you can never trust a teen. They're natural rebels, you give them too much room and they'll backfire on you. Helen just hoped Violet's mistake wouldn't be too serious. She could be overreacting. But she knew who one of them was, and she had a pretty good guess of the second. Both of them were murderers.

&&&

Please review.


	4. Discussion

Disclaimer: All I own is Hilary Felina and Eve. Don't own any of the Parrs.

Violet continued going to Hilary and Eve. It wasn't about the training anymore, it was about rebellion. Her mom had been so out of it these last few weeks it had been easy to trick her. Of course, she felt guilty. But she felt powerful doing it. Something she actually had total control over, that kind of power. The training was improving her powers and she had more control, more power. But the training was also becoming more frequent. Instead of once a week, it had gone to twice and finally three times a week. It was becoming noticeable in the Parr household.

"Violet, where have you been sneaking off to lately?" Her father asked her each day. It was a different excuse per day. "I had to tutor Susan" or "Molly asked me to go shopping, I'm sorry" and even "Dash dared me to." She felt worse with each passing day. How much longer could she keep this secret? But if this was what she had to do to gain control, this was what she was going to do.

Helen was torn. With each passing day, more and more lies were slipping through Violet's mouth. More and more times she came home late. That meant even more time with the two responsible for the death of Robert. She had to say something, she had to speak up. But how could she confront a hormonally challenged teenager without her making a big deal. Finally, Helen couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something, to stop Violet from getting into deeper danger.

It was bedtime when Helen got the nerve. She had already tucked in Dash, so it was just Violet. Helen sat on the edge of Violet's bed.

"Goodnight, Mom." How could she act so innocent?

"Not yet, honey. We need to have a talk." Violet panicked. She knew.

"What about?" Remain calm, remain completely calm.

"You seem to be doing a lot of social stuff lately but I'm not buying your excuses. I'm already overstocked with your brother's." Maybe that will make the situation lighter, Helen thought.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I completely disobeyed you and went to the meeting and I met Hilary and Eve and they're really nice and they told me to come back next week so I did and I kept coming and my powers are really improving and I actually have power over my life and they increased the days so I had to be gone from home a little more and Dad keeps asking me where I'm going so I lie because I really don't want him to know about this because you know Dad and he'd blow up and if I told you I'd know you'd get mad at me for disobeying even though I'm a teenager and this is what I do you know the rebelling stuff and I can't tell Jack-Jack because he's a baby and he won't understand and if I told my friends they'd know I'm a super freak and I don't have enough time to tell the villains even if I would and Dash would probably tell you the instant after I finished because of his big mouth and speaking of which, I'm sounding a lot like him so I'm going to crawl under a rock somewhere and shut up." Violet took a deep breath. That was all one sentence.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Violet nodded her head. Helen chewed on her lip.

"It's my turn. I'm only mad at you for disobeying me, not for meeting Hilary. I'm upset because, well, Hilary and I have a long history. I should've told you before, but I couldn't. It's painful for me even to think." Violet remembered one time she and Dash had found Mom crying in her bedroom. They had snuggled up together and Violet had asked her why she had been crying.

"Someday I'll tell you. But you're not quite ready yet." She had told Violet.

"Promise you'll remember." Violet had asked her. She had smiled and promised. Now she had to keep that promise.

"I'm ready, Mom. I want to know the truth." Helen nodded and Violet knew that she had remembered. It was time and she was ready.

"Hilary and Eve aren't who you think they are. They're just cover ups, masks to conceal their true selves. Hilary Felina is just an alias for Tigress, a hybrid tiger woman. Eve Dawn isn't even a real person, a pawn for a girl named Metaphor. She's like Mystic from X-men, a morpher trying to fit in a world of humans. There's something else you should know about them." Helen looked into Violet's eyes. How was she going to tell Violet about Robert?

"What?" Violet whispered, coaxing her on. She wondered if Mom had told her about them earlier, would she have gone to that first meeting? It was hard to see down the other road so different from hers.

"I had an older brother, who would have been your Uncle Robert." Had, would? What was Mom getting to?

"They, Tigress and Metaphor, killed him in a back alley after school one day. I…I had refused to be a villain and they…they killed him for it." Helen choked on the words, the painful tears coming back. Violet stared in amazement. Mom, a villain, no, it couldn't be possible!

"I…I didn't know." Violet felt anger and sorrow filling her eyes with tears. They weren't trying to help her; she was just a pawn in their scheme! Whether to turn Mom evil or to just turn her evil was the question. What could have happened if Mom hadn't have told her her past. Violet shivered involuntary.

"Thank you for telling me." Violet choked. Helen shook her head.

"I should have told you sooner. You deserve to know." Helen kissed her daughter on the forehead and Violet felt her mother's wet cheeks.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom." The door closed behind Helen, but it took a long time for Violet to actually fall asleep. What if?

&&&

Eve, or in other words, Metaphor sat at a monitor in her true scaly self. Her hair was jet black, medium length. She had the darkest of brown eyes, almost black. Instead of skin, every inch of her body was covered with gray-blue scales. She shook her head.

"Tigress, come over here." The woman who was supposedly Hilary glided to her partner's side. She had the figure of a woman but the stripes and fur of a tiger. She had red silky hair that flowed all the way to her ankles and fierce claws.

"What is it, Metaphor?" Metaphor sighed.

"The jig is up; the kid knows who we are." Tigress growled with annoyance.

"So, Helen finally told her? Took her long enough." Metaphor turned to Tigress.

"We could always do it by force." Metaphor shrugged.

"Yes, we could. And it looks like we're going to have to do just that." Tigress smiled so wide, her fangs gleamed along with her cattish eyes.

&&&&

Please review.


	5. MomNot Mom

Disclaimer: All I own is Hilary Felina and Eve. Don't own any of the Parrs.

The next few days, Violet noticed a change for the worse in her mother. She walked around like a robot, avoiding everyone except Jack-Jack. She said nothing for the most part and the words she did say were few and far between. She wasn't the only one noticing it. Dash gave her sideways glances when Mom forgot to make faces at dinner or when she didn't even care when Bob came home late. Speaking of Dad, he was more clueless than usual. He couldn't so much as help Dash with a simple division problem. If Mom wasn't back to normal soon, the house would be in chaos.

Violet wondered if it was her fault that Mom was acting this way. Was it because of their talk? Was the past eating at Helen Parr? Slowly, Violet's newfound confidence was fading. She stopped wearing head bands, her eyes going back in hiding, and she started avoiding her friends. Something major was wrong and Violet had to ask.

It happened one night when Violet had come home from school. She was thinking about letting her backpack drop off her exhausted back, but she decided against it. Would Mom snap at her more than usual next?

Passing down the hallway to her bedroom, she paused at the kitchen. Mom was on the phone, speaking in a low tone. Mom would have a private conversation in the bedroom…

"She's definitely starting to notice, who wouldn't?" There was something unfamiliar about her voice.

"No, none of them know about the plan." Pause.

"Brainwashing won't be necessary, except with the girl. She didn't get her father's wit, that's for certain." Violet flattened herself against the wall. Somehow, this was an imposter Helen. Who was this pretender? Where was her Mom?

"The little boy is surprisingly attached to his sister. He'll be key to our plot." Oh my god, oh my god… Violet had never envied her brother's power. Now she would love nothing better than to be as far as humanly possible from her house in the blink of an eye. What good was invisibility if your clothes didn't disappear as well!

"Don't leave the baby out of the picture. He is possibly more powerful than all of them combined." Violet now recognized that voice. Should she be more or less frightened?

"What about Helen? She giving you any problems?" Mom! Violet forced herself to stay there, despite every cell in her body's cry. Run away!

"Good. I'll have her over tonight. Get the fine china out." A small cackle and the slam of the phone gave Violet permission to finally escape. Oh please, don't let her have seen me! Violet sank into the bean bag in the corner of her room. They had Mom and they were aiming for the rest of them. Violet was the only one who knew any of this.

"Honey!" Violet heard her mom's voice. She raced to it, thankful it was the right voice.

"Mom! Oh Mom, I was so scared…" She turned into the hallway and let her sentence trail. What if it wasn't really Mom? What if it was a trap? What if it really was Mom? Violet didn't want to take her chances. Helen stood there, holding her daughter's backpack.

"You drop this?" The grin, it had to be Mom. What if it wasn't? Violet was already tired of this wariness.

"Thanks, Mom. I know you've told me a thousand times, but…" Violet took the backpack from her mother.

"…you were so scared." Violet couldn't describe it. There was something in her eyes, something that didn't belong to Helen. What was it? Was she or wasn't she Mom?

"I was so scared today. Teacher says we've got a pop quiz in history and I'm not fully prepared." She was getting better at lying. There was distrust in her supposed mother's eyes, it couldn't be Helen. Could it?

"Well, you better go study." Violet nearly visibly flinched. Her voice was cool and crisp, way too forbidding for it to ever be her mother's. Her mother wouldn't be so upset about her being unprepared for a test. She might've even helped. Violet's eyes shifted from her eyes down to her throat. That was different…

"I've never seen you wear that necklace before, Mom." It was innocent enough. It made her feel even more cunning and sly.

"This old thing." She somehow dragged out "this" without it sounding cold. Helen fingered the necklace. What should she say, she knew Violet would have seen it the many times she raided her jewelry box.

"It must've been buried somewhere." Violet said coldly, turning away. Violet was on to her.

&&&

Everything seemed better at the dinner table. Bob and Dash and even Jack-Jack were more relaxed with Mom talking again. Violet chewed slowly, the meatloaf being tasted by each bud. Mom didn't use as much basil as she usually did. She watched as Helen made her faces and Jack-Jack spitting it back out onto her face. Violet wondered if she just imagined him looking slightly scared at Mom. If she had imagined that, maybe she had imagined the whole phone conversation. Could she have?

Bob, again, was oblivious to his wife's change. He was just happy she was back to normal. Violet caught Dash looking at her quizzically. He seemed to be accusing her; _what did you do?_ Nothing! She wanted to shout. She's the one pretending to be Mom! Or was she Mom? Between studying for the history test she had known about for the past week and the mysterious phone call, Violet had developed a headache.

One more thing about the Mom/Not Mom woman. She tended to look at her whenever she took a sip of water. It was freaking her out! It helped her think better when Dad assigned her to dishes. Dash didn't seem as reluctant when he was told to clear the table. Violet was even more surprised when he offered to help her with the dishes.

"I'm just trying to be a nicer brother." He explained, but from the look on Dad's face he didn't believe it for a second. Dash was looking straight at her as he said that. Violet looked at her brother and saw what she was hoping to see. _We need to talk_, his eyes explained.

They stood at the sink; Violet washed and Dash dried. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"Does Mom seem different to you?" He said slowly. Violet was so used to his fast talking it took her a minute to respond.

"Yes, she is. I know she is." Just then, Mom walked in. Dash was silenced, but Violet felt a rush of relief. He saw it, too.

"Hey, honey. How're those dishes going?" Was she Mom, or wasn't she? Violet wished she could be certain.

"Good." Violet and Dash responded in unison. Helen put her arm on Violet's shoulder and she almost freaked out. This is Mom, or isn't it? Dash tried not to notice, but how do you not notice that?

"Can I talk to you privately?" She whispered. Violet nodded and they went out into the hallway.

"Okay, Violet. I'll do the dishes since you asked me to!"

"Thank you, Dash." She sang. She almost laughed out loud, but she was too nervous. Here I go, she knows and she's going to silence me forever. And Dash is joking around. Helen turned Violet to face her.

"I know that studying for the surprise history test was stressful, so how about we go do something together. Just me and you." Correction: Here I go, she knows, and she's going to silence me forever in some back alley. And Dash isn't going to be an eyewitness.

"Sure." Violet yawned. She was a little tired from all this confusing Mom/Not Mom stuff.

Before Violet knew it, they had gotten into the car and were in the city. Violet was getting more and more tired as they drove on. Her eyes were half open, struggling to stay open.

"Getting sleepy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Violet shifted her position.

"Good." Suddenly, Violet sat erect. She wasn't exactly sure why, maybe it was the tone of her voice. Her Mom wasn't the one driving! Violet fell back, too tired to think straight. Soon, she was in a deep sleep. Soon, the car was turning onto a back road towards an old warehouse.

&&&

Please review. Sorry it took so long. I've been having writer's block and finally thought of something.


	6. What's going on?

Disclaimer: All I own is Hilary Felina and Eve. Don't own any of the Parrs.

Violet groaned, trying to turn on her side. It was hard because of her binds. Wait, retake. Binds? Violet looked at her wrists. She was bound by chains, her wrists behind her back. Looking down, Violet saw the same thing with her ankles. She was still heavy with sleep, making it difficult to think right. Had she just imagined her Mom turning to…to whatever that was? Where was she now? A small voice whispered nearby.

"Vi?" Violet turned as quickly as she could to her left. Her mother's eyes looked back into her own blue eyes.

"Oh, Mom! That is really you, right?" Helen didn't answer. Instead, she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"The one and only." Violet sighed. No more games, this was her all right. But then, that meant who was in the car was someone else unless she somehow bound herself in the same chains that were binding her. But that meant…

"Mom, do you have any clue what happened." She could almost see her mother thinking. Finally, Helen spoke.

"All I know is that Tigress kidnapped me while I was dropping off Dash at his track meet and I haven't seen Metaphor around." Violet realized she had no clue what her Mom had just said. Helen sighed.

"Hilary and Eve."

"Oh." Violet chewed on it a bit, remembering what her Mom had told her. Realization enveloped her like night over the world.

"So, Metaphor somehow replaced you…"

"…and that's what took you guys so freaking long!"

"Well, sor-ree!" Violet rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant like it was an explanation." Helen argued. They looked around the small room. It was completely black with not a light in sight; neither could tell if they were upright or upside down or even sideways. There was no up or down it seemed. So it looked as if though there was no escape.

&&&&&

"You cheated! You cheated!" Bob yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Did not!" Dash objected.

"Did so!"

"Did not, infinity!" Bob growled.

"I knew I should've picked Golden Arrow instead of War Hawk!"

"Yeah, Dad. War Hawk is nothing without her ability to fly with mutated wings; however Golden Arrow has magnificent aim and amazing strength." Bob rolled his eyes.

"In real life, War Hawk could fly circles around Golden Arrow." He should know, he saw them fight once. The first and last time Helen played peace-maker.

"Hey, wanna eat all the cookies in the cookie jar while Mom and Violet are who knows where?" Dash set off the video game.

"I bet I can eat more than you can!" Bob yelled a little too loud. Who cared, Helen wasn't there to make them be good.

"Not if I get there first!" With that, the Speed Demon dashed off. Bob threw down the remote he had been using.

"That cheater!" He barked. He couldn't believe that was his own son. Just then, the phone rang.

"Looks like you'll have to get that! _I'm_ in the kitchen." Stupid super speed. Bob picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bob?" Crap, it was…

"Hey, honey. What are you and Violet up to, you were gone all last night?"

"Oh, some stuff." Stuff? Did Helen Parr just say stuff?

"Like, what _kind_ of stuff?"

"Um, _personal _stuff. Anyway, why I'm calling is that the car broke down and we need you to pick us up. You didn't return the car you bought with the money you earned from Mirage, did you?" Bob raised his eyebrows. He thought they weren't going to talk about that anymore. Women changed their minds so darn often!

"Um, sure, I guess. You want me to bring Dash along?"

"And Jack-Jack."

"Where are you at?" There was a short pause at the other end of the line and Bob vaguely heard another voice in the background.

"Do you have paper and pen, 'cause I have the address right here." Bob's face went blank.

"Just a minute."

"Hurry, its long distance." Bob put down the phone.

"I need a pen and paper!" A second later, Dash showed up and set the items on the coffee table. Bob mouthed a "thank you".

"Okay, I'm ready." He heard the voice in the background again.

"Okay, it's a dead end so I'll give you directions. You go down Main street, go down to the third intersection, take a left, then take a right, go down that road Linden, right? Then, you follow that until Bayberry, then take a U-turn and get on the freeway, stay on the freeway until you see Exit 315, travel down until you see the Texaco station, turn right then left, keep going until you reach a dirt road to your second right, follow that until you see an abandoned building, go in and we'll be there. Got all that?"

"Just barely." He confessed.

"See you soon." The other side of the line hung up.

"She didn't even tell me she loved me." He said quizzically. Bob looked over into the kitchen.

"You better have not eaten all the chocolate chip cookies!" He got up.

"Yeah, I ate all the oatmeal raisins instead. That's a good one, Dad!" Bob picked up the pace. How many could a little boy like him possibly eat? Right?

&&&&

The supposed "Mrs. Parr" slammed down the phone.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again!" A young woman shouted, just like Helen. She had short purple hair even with her ear lobes. Her blue eyes glared into the shadows.

"I don't care how much you beg me!" She stood up so fast, the chair she had been sitting on crashed to the floor. She shivered; she never had cared much for Mr. Incredible much. Unlike the other girls, but she digressed. She walked towards the door where her friends were waiting.

"Do ya wanna stick around to kick some butt?" The girl considered it a moment.

"Do you think I'd have it any other way?"

&&&&&&&

"Dash no matter how many times you run to the car and back, it will still be locked!" Bob yelled at his son.

"Still locked, still locked." He announced over and over until Bob finally walked to the car and unlocked it.

"Do I get to sit in the front? Please, please, please?"

"Sure, I'll just put the booster seat and Jack-Jack in the back." He tried to buckle Jack-Jack, but he couldn't get the booster seat in right.

"Seat belts are safer, anyway." He muttered, strapping himself into the driver's side.

"Ouch!" He yelped, jumping out.

"Dad sat on something!" Dash yelled, then started talking to himself. Jack-Jack cooed and burst into flames. Good thing the interior was flame-retardant.

Bob picked up the thing that he had sat on. It was a thin stone thing, a bluish grayish one that had gone cold. Inspecting it, Bob found out it wasn't a stone or pebble.

"It's a scale." He whispered. What the heck was going on?

"Are we there yet?" Dash was sitting still just barely, the seat belt the only thing restraining him.

"We haven't even started the car yet!"

"I've gotta go." Bob groaned. This was why he needed Helen.

&&&#&

Please review.


	7. Stuck

Disclaimer: I own who I own, which doesn't include any Parrs. Comprede?

Sorry, some more writing blocks. Plus, I'm working on two other stories. But here we are, reading the next chapter. R & R, please.

Bob followed the directions towards where Helen had supposedly said she was. Well, she was there but bound. He tried to think about the scale but it was nearly impossible between Dash's nonstop chatter and Jack Jack's happy gurgling. He gave up after awhile; maybe it was just some lost reptile that had crawled through the window looking for something. Of course that wasn't logical reasoning, but neither were a lot of other ideas he had thought about.

"And then, I spun around and looked at him. He was all like, "You're such a wimp." But then, I like said, "No, I'm not." And he said, "Yes, you are." And then I said, "Well, can a wimp do this?" And I punched him and he punched me back and pretty soon we were wrestling under the cafeteria tables and then the lunch lady came over and was all like, "Knock it off, you little rascals!" And that's how I ended up being the most popular kid in school. You know, that's not the only story I've got about school. I could tell you about the time a girl almost kissed me or when I got dared to lick the dissected cow eye and actually did it or maybe that other time with the girl's bathroom…"

"I know what we can do!" Bob almost screamed. He hated taking Dash anywhere!

"What?" Dash paused for breath.

"We can play the Quiet game!"

"How do you play that? I've never heard about that, though I have heard of the Noisy game…"

"It's when the loser is the first one to talk." Bob interrupted.

"Ready, set, go!" A whole 30 seconds passed with absolute silence. Not even Jack-Jack made a sound.

"I'm bored." Dash stated.

"You lost, I won!" Bob cheered. Mr. Incredible was going off the deep end.

"Ha, ha I won. You lost! You're a loser and I'm a winner! Winner, winner, winner, in your face!" Dash looked at his dad with horror.

"Do you need some mental help?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane. I'm sane, perfectly sane. I'm the opposite of insane, I'm sane!" Bob's evil smile looked like a cartoon's, as wide as a smile can possibly be. His eyes were wide and almost popping out of their sockets. He gripped the steering wheel so hard it left indentations.

"Maybe I should drive?" Dash offered hopefully. Jack-Jack seemed to laugh at this idea with his baby gurgling. Two twin blue lasers shot forward and bounced off the mirror, burning a hole in the roof. Now Bob was the one going on and on about nothing in particular. Dash opened the glove compartment and pulled out a cell phone.

"This is definitely an emergency." He murmured. Bob was so warped he didn't notice Dash dialing and talking on the cell phone.

"Whaddya want?" Some older guy mumbled.

"Can I speak to Mo, I mean Mrs. Parr?" Dash remembered what his mother had taught him about using the phone.

"Sure kid, just a minute."

"Please hurry." Dash begged into the receiver, watching his dad's right eye begin to twitch. A few minutes later, he heard his mother's voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom! I'm so glad you're there!"

"Dash! What is it?"

"Dad's gone completely insane! I don't know what happened; I was just sitting here telling him about school…"

"Dash, listen to me. Be careful when you reach the destination, there are people here waiting to capture you." Dash's eyes opened wide.

"They've already got me and Vi. Wait a minute, did you say you father's insane?"

"Yeah, he's talking like I do. Anyway, so what did you say about being captured?" Dash listened as another voice came on. It sounded like there was a struggle between who got the phone. He even heard Violet yelling in the background. But a strange girl's voice was the one who spoke to him next.

"If you want to see both your mother and sister alive, I suggest you hang up this phone right now." Of course, Dash did the opposite.

"Who are you? What are doing with my mom and annoying sister?" There was a long, single sound at the other end of the line.

"How rude!" Dash hung up.

"Dad, be careful. Mom said something about an ambush." Bob shook his head, regaining sanity.

"What?"

"There's an ambush waiting for us at wherever we're going." Bob parked skillfully near an abandoned warehouse.

"An ambush?" He asked dumbfounded. They looked around. There was no one about.

"This doesn't look like a trap." Bob noted.

"Traps don't usually look like traps. Unless there like booby traps. Then they should look like a trap." Bob glared at Dash.

"I'll shut up." Bob leaned back in his seat, deep in thought.

"Are you sure Mom's in there? Or is it some other kind of trap?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in there. And Violet's in there, too."

"So, if we're really careful, we won't get caught?"

"I guess." Dash shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go."

"Dad, wait. Something's not right…" Bob stepped out and was knocked down by an unknown force.

"I told you so!" Dash yelled. A figure jumped down from the roof of the car on Dash's side. Cleverly, he locked the door. Not so cleverly, he stuck out his tongue at the person. Well, not exactly a person. The girl, in a blink of an eye, went from a scaly monster to…his own father. She smashed through Dash's window and simply unlocked the door. Ripping the door off its hinges, she unbuckled his seat belt and picked him up.

"Put me down, you…I don't what to call you."

"The name's Metaphor." It sounded so strange. It was his father's voice, his father's looks, but it wasn't his father. She put a chip on his forehead and instantly he felt sleepy. His vision blurred, then finally went black.

&&&&&&&&

The three girls carried their latest prisoners to join their other prisoners. Metaphor held Dash, Tigress dragged Mr. Incredible behind her, and the third girl carried little Jack-Jack, who had fallen fast asleep. Tigress groaned and glared at the third girl.

"Please don't tell me you're still mad at me." She replied in Helen's voice so she wouldn't disturb Jack-Jack.

"No, I'm over-joyed that you handed the cell phone to Helen so she could tell them the truth." Tigress jeered. Metaphor rolled her eyes. Not again.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Listen, guys. We have them now, so can you just forget about it? Or in Tigress' case, stop talking about it out loud." Tigress growled at Metaphor.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Yay, she's not mad at me!"

&&&&&

Violet had to go. Really bad. But she couldn't tell anyone, especially Mom. She was already depressed about Dash calling. Telling her she had to go to the bathroom would only make things worse. But she had to go!

The door opened and a light was turned on. Violet squinted as her eyes adjusted. Oh no, oh no, please no.

"Look who the cat dragged in." Metaphor half smiled, knowing that Tigress was glaring at her. Deftly, they chained Violet's dad and little brother. Dash was set beside Violet and she watched disgustedly as a river of drool coursed down his chin.

"Um, excuse me." Tigress glared down at her and Violet took it as a "go".

"I need to use the bathroom." Tigress smirked.

"Like I haven't heard that one."

"No really, I have to go, badly." Violet crossed her legs to emphasize. She began to feel pain, incredible (excuse the pun) pain. Suddenly, she felt her chains fall off.

"What are you doing, Metaphor?" Tigress growled.

"She has to use the bathroom. Give her some slack. I'll guard outside the door and there's no way she can escape." Violet stood up and followed Metaphor before Tigress could object. She reflected on her decision to rebel for the millionth time since…she couldn't recall. She had been thinking about it a lot.

"Listen." Metaphor commanded as they stood outside the bathroom.

"I'm trusting you to go in there and do your business without trouble. Tigress is already mad at me, please don't act up." Violet was shocked. A villainess was begging her to be good. This was strange. She went into the bathroom and realized she was semi-alone. For the first time in awhile. Did she dare to try to escape despite the girl standing outside the bathroom?

&&&&&&

Helen was furious. The embers had started the day Violet had brought home the note. The fire had grown and grown but now it was a bonfire. She had tricked her daughter for a reason she couldn't decipher yet. And now, now she had the whole family trapped. She didn't know how yet, but she'd get revenge.

"Where…is…Jack-Jack?" She spat out as soon as Violet had left to go to the bathroom.

"He's in good hands." She could feel the pleasure dancing in Tigress' eyes.

"With who?" Tigress shrugged like she couldn't care less.

"Some one you know."

"You tell me right now or else!"

"That's not a smart move, Helen. Your youngest son is in the hands of one of MY friends and your daughter's with Metaphor." Tigress pulled out a walkie talkie.

"A few sentences and either of them could be killed." Helen glared at Tigress. She wanted so much to say something nasty, but she didn't want to endanger either of her children. Tigress stalked out and suddenly turned around.

"Don't try to escape." She shook the walkie talkie, turned off the lights and shut the door. Helen's head fell back. Her hands balled into fists, her cheeks turned blood red, and her body shook uncontrollably. For years and years, Helen Parr had kept her temper in check. The only time she had blown it was the plane incident with Syndrome. But that was minimal compared to what she knew was going to happen next.

Tigress was going down, one way or another.

&&&&&"&67

Please review.


	8. Heating up

Disclaimer: Don't own any Parrs or any friends of the Parrs. I own the three girls, though.

Darn it! Why do I keep having writer's block with this story? Sorry I haven't updated (again). I'm loosing interest in writing this story, but I will finish it.

Violet was alone. True, that one girl was standing right outside the bathroom, but this was as close as she was going to get. Could she escape? She looked around. There was a window, but it was fastened shut and almost rusted over. Ew, how old was this place? She looked up. Perfect! A ventilation shaft was right over the sink. She could get out of here…but what about everyone else? She couldn't possibly save all of them by herself. And what was she going to do to the chains, wait for them to unlock themselves? She had to wait until she could get the keys. So she had no choice than to go back out there and rejoin the snake girl.

Violet, not having any better idea, walked out the door and into the eyes of her kidnapper. But the woman looked thoughtful, as though while Violet was in the bathroom she had been rethinking something. Silently, they walked back to where her family was. Suddenly, the girl stopped and growled.

"This is ridiculous!" She muttered. Violet looked at her. What was she talking about?

"What?"

"This!" She shouted, as though it was right in front of Violet.

"If Tigress would have just forgotten about this whole revenge deal, none of this would have happened!"

"So are you saying you don't want to do this?" Metaphor looked at her.

"Of course. It's…stupid. If I didn't owe Tigress a favor, I would've been long gone." Violet almost sympathized with her.

"And to use you as bait is even worse." She grimaced.

"But maybe that's because I chose to be bait instead of listening to my mom." Violet said mostly to herself. They stood there, reflecting on their actions. Violet jerked her head up.

"I have a plan that will give both of us what we want." Metaphor listened intently and Violet finally felt like she was turning her mistake around. They could pull it off and forget about this whole thing.

&&&&&

Helen pried the chip off of her son's forehead. Maybe she should have done Bob first.

"What happened? Where are we? Why'd I fall asleep? Who's the bad guy? Where's Violet? Wasn't she captured, too? What's going on, what, what, what?" Helen shushed her son.

"Dash, Violet's in the bathroom. She'll be back soon." She looked towards where she thought was the door. Violet should have been back by now. What _had_ happened? Was she okay? Now she was starting to sound like Dash.

"But how could she? Villains don't let heroes go to the bathroom unless…" Dash thought about it.

"Did Violet wet herself?" Helen glanced over her shoulder from the position she was in, trying to pry her husband's chip off as well.

"No, Dash. Violet did not wet herself."

"Did they make her go in the can like you make me do when we're on the freeway and I suddenly have to go and we passed the last exit for a long, long time?"

"They took her to the bathroom. She did not wet herself, she did not go in a can. She went in a toilet." Hopefully, she added in her mind. Bob's chip flipped off and he woke up.

"I knew I should've brought my mask." He said, thinking out loud.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway." Helen grumbled. Another blast of fury shot through her. It was becoming almost routine.

"Where's Vi?" He asked, looking around.

"Bathroom." Helen muttered. She stretched as much as she could her legs and arms falling asleep. If she was ever going to knock the crap out of Tigress, she better be ready at any minute. Who knew when her chance would come?

Suddenly, Dash stopped talking. Helen saw the direction of his eyes and she followed his gaze. The door creaked open slowly, light pouring in. Someone was here. Helen braced herself. She would be ready.

&&&&&

Mischief, otherwise known to us as the third girl, played with Jack-Jack on the floor. She had fallen in love with the cute baby, even though Tigress had warned her not to get too close.

"Hey, Jacky-Jack. Whatcha doin'?" She messed with him. Jack-Jack took to the strange lady with his mother's voice surprisingly well, appreciating the attention.

He cooed, bursting into flames. Mischief found this adorable.

"Jacky-Jack…" He grabbed onto her arm and began teething.

"Jacky-Jack's a tiger rawr!" His fingernails dug in and he looked up at her. He squealed and started shaking violently.

"Whatcha doin', huh? Whatcha doin'?" She asked, as though he would really understand her.

The door forced open. Mischief stood up, Jack-Jack's tiny fingernails scraping her bare arms. She hung her head, knowing she had been caught.

"Mis, that baby's a pawn not a toy." Tigress said disgustingly.

"Sorry." She muttered, gently mocking Dash. Though she really wasn't.

"No matter." She said, turning to the baby. She crouched beside it, watching repulsively as he put his foot in his mouth. He chose to ignore her, concentrating on the matter before him.

"Hello, Jack-Jack." Her voice was so cold; he dropped his foot in shock.

"Not the cutest baby, are you?" She didn't even try to coo as she scratched him roughly under the chin. He didn't like this action, displaying it by sending lasers right at her shoulder. She roared, backing up.

"He's smart, though." Mischief used Tigress's voice against her. Tigress glared at her, but was interrupted by the door reopening and slamming against the wall behind it.

"They've escaped." No one needed to say who "they" were.

"How could they have?" Tigress growled. She contemplated her sentence.

"Violet must have slipped away from you." Tigress cornered Metaphor, even in the middle of the room. She couldn't move, couldn't do anything but let Tigress stare at her frostily.

"That's what happened." Metaphor murmured, her gaze avoiding Tigress's.

"They couldn't have gone far. The runt's still here." Mischief picked Jack-Jack up, hoping that would calm him. Even if he couldn't understand what Tigress was saying, Mischief reasoned, he had to understand her tone.

"Kill them." Tigress turned to the baby, no further discussion she thought was needed.

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Kill Helen, kill Bob, kill Violet, and kill Dash. Kill them." Metaphor walked to the door.

"On second thought, leave Helen and Violet to me." Metaphor waited, expecting her to say more, but she didn't. The door closed. Tigress followed with one final instruction.

"Keep the runt away from anyone but me." The door closed.

&&&&&

Metaphor hid in the shadows, listening to Tigress. As she stalked off, Metaphor seized the opportunity. She morphed into Tigress and walked into the room where Mischief and Jack-Jack were. Tigress never told her to kill Jack-Jack…

&&&&&

Helen sprinted down the corridors, searching. Where was she? She was certain if she found Tigress, she would find Jack-Jack. But she wasn't just looking for Jack-Jack. For years, her brother's murder had eaten at her, leaving a big gaping hole right in the middle. His killers were right under her nose, if only she could find them…

&&&&&

Tigress watched Helen from the shadows, looking for her. Helen had refused entry into her group. She had practically rolled out the red carpet, but Helen wouldn't step on. Her brother's death had been a bitter-sweet victory. If only it had been Helen…and now it could be. All thanks to her daughter.

&&&&&

Helen looked around the crates, in every room, in every corridor. Where was she? Where were they?

&&&&&

Violet, invisible, followed both the predator and the prey. It was confusing which was which; they were both blood-thirsty at this point. She wanted to shout Hilary, Tigress, whoever, was right behind her. But then she would be in danger. Violet was sure her mother wouldn't want that.

&&&&&

Tigress had had enough of this game. She was ready for the chase.

"Helen, I'm right behind you." She mocked. Helen turned, but saw nothing. Of course, Tigress had ducked swiftly behind a nearby crate.

&&&&&

Helen had heard her! But she couldn't see her. And again, she wondered where she was.

&&&&&

Tigress rose up behind Helen, ready for the surprise attack. Her claw was ready to send a devastating blow to Helen's head. This was it, the end of Helen Parr. But a voice rang out.

"Mom, she's behind you!" Helen turned around, just in time to see Tigress's claw. The yell had unbalanced Tigress so even if Helen hadn't have moved Tigress wouldn't have hit her. Stupid girl! She would deal with her later. After Helen.

&&&&&

Helen was thankful for her daughter's warning. She could heard the whiz as her claw came inches from her face.

"Your aim's a little rusty." Helen dared mocking her.

"So is your eyesight." Helen retreated a few steps, getting into a fighting stance. Tigress quickly made up the space, giving Helen a mean uppercut. Luckily, Helen dodged and got into a handstand position. Combining the power in both of her legs, she gave a nasty kick to her opponent's face. Tigress easily moved out of harm's way.

"You're so predictable, Helen. I thought you would have changed over all these years. Well, besides your hips." Helen looked down at her hips. She admitted, they had been smaller. But she had three wonderful kids to show for it. But when Helen looked up, Tigress was gone.

"Come and get me." The main door opened and closed. Helen ran after her, not wanting to give up her fight so easily. Violet chased after both of them, scared. Not because of Tigress, but because of something else. She had never seen that look in her mother's eye before.

&&&&&

And I'll just leave you hanging. The next chapter's all typed up and ready to go…after I get some more reviews. Please don't tell me you've forgotten this story! I haven't, I swear!


	9. On Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own any Parrs or any friends of the Parrs. I own the three girls, though.

This was originally part of chapter eight but I decided to make it chapter nine. Not much else to say. Review!

&&&&&

Bob and Dash sat waiting in the car, watching the rain hit the windshield and glad that Mom hadn't locked the car. Jack-Jack gurgled happily, glad to be with his family again. A nice little surprise they had found when they had gotten in the car. Through the rain drops, Dash could make out two figures.

"Hey, isn't that that one lady person that I saw that one time Mom made me go check up on Vi?" Bob reclined his seat.

"Tigress, yeah." Bob watched her climb up the side of the building.

"Hey look, its Mom chasing after her." Bob brought his seat upright. Indeed, his wife was stretching herself right up to the roof top where Tigress was waiting.

"Wonder where Vi is?" Bob murmured. He hadn't seen her for the longest time.

"Who cares about her? She's just a stupid girl. Is Mom going to die?"

"Your mother's not going to die. She's a professional. She can handle her. And deep down, you know you love your sister."

"Ew, no. She thinks about boys and shopping and stuff like that."

"It could be worse. Her room could be bright pink and she could say "like" every other word."

"She's still just a stupid girl. Girls are stupid, aren't they Dad? They do really weird things like sleepovers and manicures and…"

"I used to think that way. But then, I met your mother." Bob looked at his son.

"One day, you're going to fall in love with a girl and you're going to have no clue why. Before you know it, you're married with kids." Bob turned back to the rain on the windshield. Dash thought about this for a minute.

"I'm not like you, Dad. I don't like looking at girls. I think they're weird and stupid and not from this planet. You like looking at the ones in the swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated…"

"And that's between you and me."

"Mom would freak if she knew. But what if she moves your dirty laundry?"

"Believe me, she wouldn't risk dying."

&&&&&

Helen was winning. She had Tigress pinned to the roof. Both of them were soaking wet and out of breath. Helen was having her revenge. She slammed her against the roof.

"You tortured me for years!" Helen slammed her again.

"You kept trying to change from who I was to some dirty, low-down villainess!" She shook the hybrid brutally.

"And when you couldn't get me, you went for my brother. My older brother who could get rid of anything!" Tears mixed with the rain water.

"But he couldn't get rid of you. Because you got rid of him!" Helen picked her up with strength she didn't know she had and threw her, praying she'd go over the edge. But she landed gracefully on her feet a few inches from the edge.

"You're never understood the food chain, have you?" Tigress said, approaching Helen. She had sunken to her knees, emotionally drained.

"Super heroes, like you and Robert, fight villains. Villains fight back, villains always loose and go to jail. That leaves the villain's job; to make others miserable, to conquer, and to get rid of super heroes. I was _supposed_ to kill Robert. It's the way these things work." Tigress grabbed Helen's collar and held her a few inches away from her face.

"Yes, you're flexible. So flexible you've hidden up your butt your entire life!" Tigress smashed her against the roof. Helen was too tired to even try anymore. Tigress got down on her knees, ready for the killing blow.

"Allow me to take away your pain!" Her claw came down. Helen didn't move. But she didn't have to. Tigress hit again and again, but every time something kept preventing her. A purple bubble had been formed over Helen, protecting her.

"Vi?" She asked, looking to her daughter. She seemed to be struggling, for making a force field was harder than it looked.

"You…cretin!" Tigress shouted.

"I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" Tigress lunged at Violet. Violet took away the force field around her mother and used one to protect herself. Tigress, now used to Violet's fighting style stopped just in time not to be sent back by her force field.

Tigress waited, watching the teenager, relaxing. Violet bravely stared into her eyes, seeing the darkness that she hadn't seen before. Her intentions seemed so clear now. Her empty heart seemed now to be pinned on her sleeve when before it had been so hard. Violet wondered how she couldn't have seen the vengeance in her eyes, the fury burning in her eyes. It had been so obvious, but maybe she had just chosen not to.

"Your move." Tigress told her. Violet saw her plan. It was the same intention that she had had even in the beginning. Violet took down her force field. Tigress didn't move an inch.

"It's your turn to move. I've been moving the whole time, just like the pawn you had used me as. I don't want to be a pawn anymore." Violet crossed her arms, trying to be as nonchalant as her opponent. Tigress laughed.

"Bad move." She said, walking slowly towards Violet. Violet watched her, the graceful strides of a cat so evident. Violet didn't move. Suddenly, Tigress tripped her. Violet, not expecting this, went down with a hard thud. In two tenths of a second, she found herself held by a claw firmly around the throat.

"Now what's the pawn going to do?" She mocked her, tail flicking from side to side. Helen got to her knees, sacred to death. No…she couldn't.

"Hilary!" Helen screamed. She tried to stand, but collapsed. The adrenaline that had surged through her, all the rage that had boiled over, had left her completely empty. Tigress looked to Helen, not so much as slightly loosening her grip.

"Please, don't do this." Violet watched her mother's face. She looked so defeated, so broken. She was begging the murderer of her brother. She was bargaining for her life. Violet looked to Tigress, Hilary, whoever was gripping her so tightly. There was no human emotion at all in her face. She could kill both of them without any guilt. The only thing human about her was her features. The rest was pure monster.

"I can…and I will." With no further ado, Tigress threw Violet over the edge. All the hope that Helen had, all the dreams she had for her daughter, seemed to plummet with her fall. Hilary wasn't human, after all.

Tigress walked back to Helen, her revenge almost satisfied.

"So, now that your daughter's out of the picture, you won't give much of a fight will you?" A coil wound around Tigress, squeezing her like a python.

"You've always seriously underestimated me." Helen stood up, Tigress wound up in her arm. She walked over to the edge.

"You wouldn't." Tigress knew that Helen couldn't hurt anyone. She was too soft. Oh, but if she only knew the things Helen felt.

"Try me. Oh wait, you already have. Several times." Helen unwound her arm and watched Tigress spin to the ground. And then, she collapsed again. And once again, she cried. She had lost her daughter.

&&&&&

Or is she? Next chapter brings answers. Review please.


	10. Tying up loose ends

Disclaimer: Don't own any Parrs or any friends of the Parrs. I own the three girls, though.

Here it is. The long-awaited and somewhat feared end. I'd like to take the time right now to thank all of the reviewers. I don't think I've gotten a single flame so far from any of you and the reviews are very encouraging. Thank y'all, this story probably wouldn't still be going without you! Keep on doing what you're doing (reviewing).

&&&&&

Violet woke up hours later in her own bed. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. At the last minute before she hit the ground, she had activated a force field and saved her own life. But the sudden jerk really killed her neck. She looked towards her bedroom door as it creaked open. Helen walked in and sat on her daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, rubbing Violet's leg in a motherly way.

"Besides my neck and guilt? Okay, I guess." She avoided her mother's eyes.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you sooner." Helen sighed.

"I should have realized you're a teenager. Teenagers rebel." She shrugged.

"Mom, it was my fault! I should've realized you had a good reason for me not to go. I disobeyed you and endangered everyone. You gave me more respect than any other mother gives their teenage girl. I shouldn't have abused it." Violet would be surprised if she wasn't stripped of every privilege she had. A silence fell as each thought about what else to say, other than argue about whose fault it was.

"Violet, you deliberately disobeyed me. And I'm not sure whether to be mad at your actions; sad knowing I can't trust you anymore to go somewhere unsupervised, or relieved that no one was killed!"

Helen paused in her pacing and looked at her daughter. She was so guilty, she was invisible. She immediately felt guilty, too. Helen had been a teenager once. She hadn't always followed _her_ parents. Come to think of it, when had she obeyed them? Rarely, even if she had. Violet was more responsible than her at this age. Pathetic.

Violet watched her mom sit beside her. She watched her mom hesitantly reach out. Violet knew her mother wanted to tuck the loose strand of hair she knew was there behind her ear. She gently brushed her daughter's nose. She followed the bridge of her nose up to her forehead, and then took a left and tucked the lock in. Violet grew tired of playing the invisible game and became visible again.

"But you realized your mistake and got us out of that place." Helen noted. Violet managed the ghost of a smile.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?"

"It means you're not as busted as you might be. But you're still grounded."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." A thought ran across Violet's mind.

"What happened to them?" No one needed to say who. Helen sighed.

"Metaphor and Mischief got out without getting caught, but Tigress was found with a few broken bones. I think it's safe to say we're not going to see them for awhile." Violet and Helen shared a true smile.

"But we have to be ready if and when they come back to get us." Helen was serious suddenly. Violet nodded. Revenge could happen at any time, Violet had learned from Tigress and Syndrome. And that sometimes taking a risk was foolish, but other times it's the only way to survive.

&&&&& **At School, The Next Day**

Violet walked to her locker, hair band pulling back her hair. It seemed strange for everything to be normal again, but at the same time Violet wouldn't have it any other way. She deftly put in her combination and opened it. A note was taped to the inside. Violet opened it. It was addressed to Violet Parr. Her heart rate doubled. What now?

The note read,

"_Miss Parr,_

_Interested in eating freshly baked cookies? Meet in the kitchen right after school today to eat some._

_Got you!_

_Dash_"

"Dash!" She muttered, laughing to herself. She had to admit, it was a good one. But how did he get her locker combination? Violet put her books in the locker and slammed it shut. That was a mystery for another day.

&&&&&

Helen Parr opened her drawer, taking out the picture of her family. She stroked Robert's picture lovingly, the anger finally gone. What good would it do to be mad at something that had happened years ago? Obviously, it had eaten at Tigress as well. She had almost been as bad as Tigress, seeking blood-thirsty revenge rather than healing the past. What was done was done. There was nothing Helen could do about it.

She put the picture back in the drawer and closed it. She had been focusing on the past for so long that she had let it eat her alive. She was going to stop this…now. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and two amazing sons. What more could she ask for? The oven buzzed and Helen knew where she was needed. But she paused at the doorway.

"I love you, Bobby. I won't forget you." She whispered to the air. So, the rest of Elastigirl had faded. But Mrs. Incredible was finally complete.

**THE END**

What, did you think I was really going to kill Violet? Or Tigress? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. And, for my final request, please review.

-shegal92


End file.
